The Day You Found Me
by SoranoKuma
Summary: Eren is a street belly dancer who is well-known to all and have made a lot of men fall head-to-toe for him. One day, Levi come to the park to see this dancer, as he is annoyed by his co-worker who keep on telling him to see this dancer. What will happen to Levi after he see him? And what if the rival of love come along too?
1. Chapter 1: The Dancer

Chapter 1: The Dancer

* * *

"_Eren Jaeger is a street belly dancer whose gender is unknown to all. The flawless skin and beautiful green eyes she has along with the perfect slim body which led all man fall for her in an instant." – British Times_

* * *

"Another paper bullshit again, Eren?" the blonde-haried male asked the brown-haired who had been staring at the newspaper front page while having his breakfast.

"Well, I'm fine with all, but the gender part. They even mistaken me for a female," the brown-haired complained at the article before sipping another earl-grey tea from his cup.

The blonde only chuckled while making himself a breakfast before going to work and dropping his little brother to his university.

"Well, you never revealed your gender. So, how should they know about it?" Another question that did not need to have an answer from the younger male.

The brown-haired male who was looking at the newspaper sighed and continued his breakfast as he didn't want to be late to his class as well. He drank the tea and finished his breakfast right away as he need to pack his dancing belongings before he left home.

He put the dishes on the dish-washer and went to pack his belongings, but a sudden craving starts to come from him. He looked at the older male who was standing as he drank his tea and left the other one confused.

"Would you buy me donuts on the way home, Armin?" he asked the blonde who was tying his tie while waiting for the toast.

"Half-dozen only, okay? You don't want to get fat, do you?" he teased the younger boy at his sudden craving.

Eren smiled as he knew that he was going to get what he wanted to eat for so long, his own guilty pleasure that he always tried to keep away from him.

"You know what I like right? Or do I have to spell it out for ya?" the sparkling green eyes showed all the excitement he had inside his heart.

"2 green teas, 1 avocado, 1 oreo chocolate chips, and 2 dark chocolate. Am I right?" he asked back in assurance as he didn't want anything to be wasted.

Eren smiled at him who was eating the toast while standing behind the sink, "Yup, you're right! Thanks a lot! I'll be waiting for them!" he excitedly replied him in return.

He finished packing all of his job's accessories in a small special bag that he got from his mom before. He put it on his working table, so he wouldn't forget them when he came back home later to leave for work. He grabbed his brownish jacket and his school bag before he could forget anything else.

"Mikasa left already?" the older brother asked him.

"Yeah, she left with her friends as she needs to get her project done. She'll be home by 6," he explained the disappearance of his oldest sister.

"Great, be sure not to eat anything she make, okay? Never know when you'll get to the hospital," he joked as he finished his breakfast and ready to leave from his apartment.

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Hi! I'm Soranokuma. I enjoy writing fanfic and I hope that you also enjoy reading it! Please review it and if there are any possible ideas you might want to share, feel free to share too! Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: The Repeating Topic

Chapter 2: The Repeating Topic

"Have you seen the belly dancer girl in Royal Park? Isn't she stunning!" the office worker had their chit-chat before their work start.

The raven-haired man listened to his workmates chit-chatting for a moment before he got back to work he had been doing overnight. He drank his warm coffee to wake him up as he didn't get his sleep at all. He sighed as he kept on hearing the same topic being repeated all over again every single day.

'_What are the great things about this person that make everyone loves her anyway,"_ the man complained as he was so tired to hear the same things again and again.

"Yo, Levi! Have you seen this dancer before?" the blonde-haired person who was taller than him asked him the un-needed answer.

Annoyed was the only things Levi could hear from him, as he was so tired and now being asked about something that didn't matter so much to him at all, really pushed him to his limit.

"Shut the bloody mouth of yours, Jean. I'm tired as hell," was the only things that came out from the tired-to-death Levi as he continued his paperwork.

Well, Jean never liked him at all, as the raven-haired was always a serious person that could not make any fun jokes at all, but he never hated him at all as he knew that Levi had to put another all-nighter again in order to get his project done in time.

The younger man left him alone, but he also left the brochure of the dancer inside his bad, even though, he knew that the older person would get mad, but there were possibilities that he would come to see this girl, which made Jean excited to see his reaction of her.

* * *

The lunch break indicated that Eren's classes were over for the day and he had nothing else to do but to practice his dancing moves using one of the club's practice rooms in his university. He packed his books, put them inside his bag and got out from the class.

He kept on smiling, because he knew his brother would brought something he had always wanted, but it could only be once a month as he had an intensive diet for his job along with his competition in the next three months.

'_Donuts. Donuts. Donuts!'_ he screamed inside his mind happily as he walked to the cafeteria.

He moved to the south cafeteria which only had salads and fruits, all except carnivore stuffs in there. Well, he didn't go there to buy those herbivore foods as he had brought his food from home which was more efficient for him. He only liked the location there; a calm and quiet place to rest before he began his practice.

He was there in the cafeteria where only few people loved and he met Hanji who was sitting alone eating hr food while reading her books.

"Senior Hanji!" Eren called her name and put his bag on the same table as her.

The woman looked at him and closed her book after marking it. Eren put his bag on the chair beside his and opened his lunch box, which were filled with vegetable, little rice and some meat.

"Eren! I miss you so much! How's your practice going?" she asked in enthusiasm before eating a small portion of her food again.

"Everything is going fine, I'm also able to save my own money for going to a dancing school," he answered her question before having another small spoon of his own food.

She nodded and drank her tea before throwing another question to Eren. She looked outside of the window, looking at the park not far from their university.

"Three more months, huh, Eren?" she asked him with a sighed as if she was trying to avoid the conversation, but she couldn't.

He sighed a little and drank his water, "Yeah, I know. Time goes by so fast," he smiled to the senior who was sitting in front of him.

She smiled suddenly, "Its okay! You can do it, Eren!" she paused for a moment, "Send me a ticket to watch you, okay?" she suddenly asked him for his ticket competition.

He only smiled at her and finished his meal as he wanted to go for his practice. He packed his lunch box and stood up after saying good bye to his senior, he walked out from the cafeteria with his bag towards the room he borrowed

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Thank you for keep on reading this fanfic! Nothing really special about this chpater, I'm so sorry! (TT_TT)  
Next chapter will be about the first time Levi meet Eren! :D I'll keep an update of this fanfic and others too! Thank you for reading and please review! Feel free to tell your ideas too! I'll be so grateful if there are anything that you want both of them to happen! :D

Please be aware of Erwin the next chapter. Hehehe...  
Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3: First Time Seeing You

Chapter 3: First Time Seeing You

He threw the last paperwork into the pile of file that now had become a mountain near his desk. He picked them up and went to the manager's office to put them all back to where it belongs. His work was finished for the day, but all he could think of was to have his meal and went back home to sleep as he almost looked like a walking zombie with his dark eye-bags.

Levi went out from the office in a broad daylight which, he thought, for others were good but not for him at all. He went to the nearest restaurant to get his meal and dark coffee for the take out as he suddenly wanted to enjoy them in a park near his office.

He went to park to enjoy his meal in a silence as the hectic work had always tried to kill him every day and it always made his day not enjoyable for the rest of the day. But just for this particular day, he wanted to be able to enjoy his day peacefully and sleep like he never had a sleep before.

* * *

When he was eating the remaining of his meal, he started to see people gathering to the center of the park which was near the fountain. He was wondering what kind of an occasion it might be as he had never seen one before. But the raven-haired only drank his coffee while still wondering about the current event that happened right in front of his eyes without trying to find out about it at all.

As soon as he finished his lunch, he threw the rest to the trash near him and walked to the crowd to see the event. However, when he reached there, he couldn't see anything at all because everyone else who were looking, were taller than him and it almost drove him crazy which caused him to break inside the crowd just to see the what the others were seeing too.

The moment he was in front, he was surprised by the current event as he didn't know that it was just someone dancing in the middle. When he really looked at the person, he was reminded of someone who had the same green eyes and brown haired but he couldn't remember who it was as if the memory was blurry to him.

The green eyes with yellow crystals around it made it more beautiful than anything else along with the red-yellow headdress covering his head along with the yellow tribal made it more beautiful and exotic to see as Levi had never seen anything like this before. The dancer was wearing a red-yellow genie top with the same colour of mermaid skirt that made it far more attractive as the sharp green eyes mesmerized all the eyes only to look at the person in front of them.

Levi could hear the clingky sound from the bracelet the beautiful dancer wearing. The yellow and red slave bracelets the person wearing in both hands made it more beautiful than ever. Levi was never astonished by something simply beautiful like this, but now, he was completely out of his mind as the person in-front of him drowns him in the world of beautifulness he had never seen before.

He spent his time standing in front there watching the elegant dancer moves attractively in front of everyone. His heart was beating fast as if it was racing against something, but, again, he couldn't take his eyes off from the charming dancer at all as if the person locked him inside the world the dancer made.

'_Amazingly beautiful,'_ was what he said to himself as he admired every move it made.

* * *

Levi didn't remember when the event finished as he was still standing in front there as if still watching the dancer moved. He was lost inside his own mind and not knowing what to do at all. When he regained all of his consciousness back, he started walking aside from the crowd and realized there was something on the street.

'_Isn't this…the dancer's headdress?'_ he asked himself as he recognized the pattern. He looked around him as he wanted to give it back because he knew it was something important.

The park was crowded, but he couldn't see the person at all. _'Must have gone back, huh?'_ he said to himself while folding it and put it inside his bag.

'_We'll see each other again. I'll give it back to you. Later.'_ He smiled and walked away from the crowded park.

* * *

Eren ran from the park to the café shop where he knew the owner for such a long time as the owner was Armin's classmate. He ran right after the song finished and locked the small case behind him, where he stored all the money they gave to him. He ran in the high heels and didn't realized that the headdress was blown away by the wind, but he couldn't care less about it as he was so afraid of those fans trying to ask him many things. He ran to the back door of the café where only staff could get inside.

"I'll be using the restroom, Erwin!" Eren shout right after entering the back door and still running.

The blonde who recognized the voice could only smiled as he knew the regular customer always come on time every day.

"Take your time, Sweety! Don't have to rush," he replied with a silvery voice to the beautiful young man.

Eren couldn't listen to what Erwin said, of course, as he was in a hurry and all he could think of was changing into the normal clothes after that, he had to look for the headdress he left behind in the park.

Finished changing into his casual clothes along with his red coat, then he went out from the restroom as he had to look for his headdress. He put all of his jewelries and money inside the box and left it near the cashier machine, where Erwin always standing.

"Where are you going, Eren?" the blonde wondered as Eren had never went out after finishing the show as he would usually rest and wait for Armin to pick him up.

"I'm going out for a bit. My headdress was blown away by the wind," the brown-haired man explained to him in rush and went out to look for his precious headdress.

He had been looking for an hour, but there was no result at all. All he could think of was someone picking it up and would probably return it back to him the next time or that was how he hoped so as it was really precious for him.

He went back inside the warm café to enjoy his hot chocolate the owner made for him, but he didn't think he could enjoy it as he was dejected by the fact that his headdress was no where being found. He sighed but still hoped that someone might give it back to him later.

"Not there anymore?" the blonde asked again.

A little nod was the only answer Erwin got for his question as the younger man enjoyed his chocolate while checking his phone too. All he wanted to do was going back home and enjoying the donuts Armin promised him to buy, so he wouldn't be too tense about his headdress being lost.

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

I'm sorry for being so late for the update! And here it is! :D  
Please review! I would love to hear from you guys!  
Do you have any ideas that you wanted me to use? :D  
Please feel free to write the review! :D  
Thank you!  
-Soranokuma


	4. Chapter 4: To Fall or Not to Fall

Chapter 4: To Fall or Not to Fall

The day grew darker as it was almost 5 P.M and Eren was still in Smith's Latte coffee shop, waiting for his blonde brother to pick him up. The blue eyes always lie to the brunette, who was so dejected about his headdress, but the undercut-blonde man didn't say anything to comfort him at all as he knew that all of the younger man's dancing dresses and accessories were from his passed mother, especially the red-yellow headdress.

The beautiful green eyes weren't as lively as it used to be and he could hear the sighed came out from the red-cherry lips before he drank the warm chocolate Erwin made for him. His fingers were playing with the little coins that others left for the blonde's tip. The delicate touch of the fingers, from the depressed owner, made the man in front of him smile – a comforting smile.

"Eren," Erwin called his name as the bigger hand covered the delicate fingers that were playing with the coins.

"You don't have to be so depressed, you know," the man's comforting voice made the little man smiled a bit – just a little bitter smile.

The little man's smile, even though it was a bitter one, made the blonde man's day as the only thing that he could make his day was Eren's lovely smile and pouting while being teased. But that was not for today as some accident appeared out-of-nowhere to his dearest headdress.

"Thank you, Erwin. I'm just feeling guilty about it because it was passed down to me from my mom," he quietly answered the blonde man even though he didn't ask any questions regarding the headdress at all.

The moment Erwin wanted to comfort Eren more, suddenly the bell on the door rang which meant there was a costumer coming inside the shop. But this time, the customer was a blonde man with a long hair around the shoulder and taller than Eren by 15 centimeters. Well, after all, it was Armin Arlet, Eren's brother.

"Would you mind to stop flirting with my dear Eren, Mr. Smith?" the voice made the blonde man, who was covering the depressed young man's fingers, surprised then he smiled as he knew who it was.

The moment Eren heard the voice, he suddenly turned to see who it was with eyes full of hope as if his dear brother, Armin, was there to help him with all the problems he was having. He quickly ran to Armin and hugged the older brother, which left Armin confused as he had never saw his youngest brother to be that clingy to him at all.

Armin smiled while looking at the spoiled brother who was hugging him like his life depended on it. He patted the smaller man's back while caressing the brunette's hair – comforting the clingy young man.

"Let's go back, Eren. Your dear donuts are waiting for you in cold in the car," he told him while smiling at the clingy man who was still hugging him with his sapphire eyes.

The emerald eyes came back to life once he heard about the donuts, then he quickly ran to the cashier counter as he needed to get his box and bag as it was all full of his dress, accessories along with his books. The moment he got to the cashier counter, Erwin was there and before Eren could take his box along with his bag, Erwin teased him by asking him to give a good-night kiss.

"Mind to give me a good-night kiss, Eren?" the man teased him with a smile on his face.

Eren was totally not in a mood to deal with the teasing and flirting side of Erwin, so he quickly pulled the older man's emerald bolo tie and kissed the man's cheek. After that, he quickly took all of his belongings and left the blonde along – blushing from the kissed Eren gave him on the cheek.

Eren ran to Armin and quickly exit the coffee shop as he wanted to eat his donuts to forget the accident that happened at that day, including the Erwin's teasing. He walked together with his brother to the car, but slowly he could hear the older man's chuckling as it kept on getting louder by a little bit.

"Why are you chuckling? Is there anything funny?' Eren pouted at his older brother as he had enough problems for the day and the older men were still teasing him.

The taller brother smiled at the pouting little brother as he knew that something must had happened to him. However, he had never thought that Eren would make Erwin tasted his own medicine for always teasing Eren in that way at all. The thoughts of that, alone, made Armin giggled as he had never seen Eren being annoyed like that with Erwin's teasing.

They went inside the car, but before the blonde started the engine, he handed Eren a box of donuts with a large cup of warm chocolate that he got from the bakery-café.

"Here," as the large cup was given to the brunette as he was sitting beside his older brother.

"I got you what you wanted along with B&R's special hot chocolate. So, don't be mad at me anymore, okay?" the blonde apologized to him by giving him the special hot chocolate.

The brunette nodded and sipped the hot chocolate he got from his older brother as they drove away on the road home. Eren opened the donuts and ate the green tea first before he could eat the others.

"Eren." The older brother called his name in a soothing voice as if trying to comfort him in any ways he could to his little brother.

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered him while eating his dark chocolate donut after he had finished his green tea.

"What happened, Eren? Did something happen today?" the soft voice greeted the brunette in a calming way.

The man beside him was looking at him now, but he didn't say a word at all as if he was hesitating to tell his own brother about his problems. He kept quiet for a few minutes before he could tell him about what happened at that day.

Eren finally opened his mouth to tell Armin about his day along with his problems. The blonde wasn't responding so much about Eren's problems but the brunette's knew that Armin was listening to him. He told him about the headdress and how annoyed he was towards Erwin's teasing him.

There weren't many responds from Armin at all as he was also focusing on driving too, but he smiled at the thought that his younger brother was depending on him as Eren used to bottle up his feelings when he was a kid because they weren't a full brother at all.

"Your class ends earlier tomorrow, right?" he questioned Eren's schedule for tomorrow as if he had something inside his mind planned to do.

"Yeah, I'll be done at 11 A.M. Why?" another question rose up for Armin to answer.

It took him a while before he could answer the brunette's question as he had something planned inside his mind for it. He wanted to cheer the boy's up by buying him something but he knew that the brunette wouldn't want to waste money for something unnecessary. Well, he hoped that hanging out with him for a while

"Meet me at the Westfield shopping center in Shepherd's Bush. You know where right?" again the blonde gave him the detail without explanation or reasons at all.

"Okay then, I'll go after 12 P.M. Will it be alright for you?" he questioned the older blonde as they drove away from the crowded downtown.

"Sure, give me a call when you are already there. Okay, Eren?" he assured him as he didn't want him to get lost like when he was a kid in the amusement park.

The brunette nodded with a smile formed on his face while drinking his hot chocolate that he got from his favourite bakery as they drove away from the crowded downtown to their apartment.

* * *

The elevator made its way up to the 9th floor of the apartment where the black-undercut-haired man lived. It was quiet inside the elevator as there was no one else beside himself inside of it, but yet, he didn't think it was quiet at all. In fact, he felt that he was still in the crowd where he found the beautiful headdress lying on the ground without its owner beside it. The cheering sounds of people, the charming music that he had never heard before at all and the beautiful dancing person with the eyes of gems – with the eyes of a lively emerald gems inside it.

'_Ding!'_ the sound of the elevator opened up on the floor where the man lived but yet, the person who should get off on that floor was not moving at all, which made the neighbor that he known making a confuse face as they had never seen the man in that state at all. It was as if he was _falling in love_ with something that made him to be always in his own beautiful world.

"Are you going home or are you going out, Levi?" the smaller woman with blonde hair asked him with a smile on her face.

The questioned snapped him back into the reality as the blonde woman in her beautiful dress kept on holding the open button as she knew that her neighbor had just finished his work. It was awkward as he had never been like that before at all, he had never got lost inside his own mind and even if he had, it had never been like this at all. There was something different – really different from his usual.

"Pardon me," he quickly apologized to her before he went out from the elevator, "Thank you. Have a good night," he added as the blonde replied him with small greetings before the door closed.

He had never thought that he would daydream inside the elevator at all as it was so embarrassing for others to see. He was face-palming himself as he stood there to regain all of his consciousness of reality before he had to encounter another neighbor.

He just stood there for a minute after he thought that he had regained all of consciousness, he walked into the hallway to his home. But, just after a moment, he started to smile again. It was just a slight smile but for others, those were something different as the usual intimidating man had never smiled at all for, maybe, all of his life. But for this time, it all changed. He was smiling and it was a warm smile.

"Are you okay, Levi?" again another neighbor with a long black hair asked him the same question as the blonde woman asked him on the elevator.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" he asked her as he thought that there was nothing that changed at all on his face.

"Do I have something on my face?" he added the question again before the person in front of him could answer him.

But instead of answering him, she was smiling and it was a smile of relief as if she was glad that something happened to the raven-haired man. She stood there and was just looking at his face instead of talking to him. She was observing everything from the shorter man's face instead of commenting about anything.

"Are you _in love_, Levi?" she emphasized the word _'love'_ as she knew something like that could change someone from a person they had never knew before into someone else.

Levi was shocked from the question as he had never thought anyone would ask him that or likely, to make him realized that. Was he _in love_ with the dancer? Or was it just '_liking'_ the dancer? Why would he fall of the dancer without knowing anything about the person? Or was it just an attachment to the dancer because of the beauty? What was it?

_Or was it really love?_

The woman chuckled as the expression changed from the man in front of her. She left him with questions inside his mind. A lot of question about everything – everything about the dancer and his feelings.

'_Impossible. I'm not in love with the emerald eyes,'_ he denied inside himself – denying many things inside of him.

'_No, it is not love. It is not Love,'_ he said to himself again as he went inside his own apartment room with his bag – with the dancer's headdress.

.

.

.

.

.

The only question was…

_Was it or was it not?_

* * *

Hey! I'm SoranoKuma and this is the chapter 4 of The Day You Found Me!  
Please, tell me what you think of it!  
I would really love to read them and please tell me if this story is going on a little too fast or not!  
As I have a feeling that this is going a little too fast.  
But! Worry not! Levi will slowly find the reasons why! Hehehe...

So, tell me if you have anything in mind! Any ideas or what so ever!  
I would love to read them!

Thank you!  
- SoranoKuma

P.S: Happy Belated Christmas!  
And  
Happy Belated New Year!


End file.
